clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Petey Pizza Problem/Transcript
Clarence and Sumo arrive at Pete's Bowlarama. Clarence: I think Jeff says there's gonna be pizza at the party. Sumo: Huh, cool. [Clarence and Sumo walk inside Pete's Bowlarama. Clarence: Gasps Look at the shoes. at people playing bowling Look at all the lanes. Gasps at a slushy machine They got one of those. music plays Jeff: There you guys are. Clarence: Happy birthday, buddy. Sumo: Yeah, Jeff. Happy birthday. Jeff: I was worried you guys had got lost or -- takes off his Birthday Hat he made himself with Jeff's name in it Clarence: Oh, I made you this super special. It's just for you. It's a birthday hat. I-I made it myself. Just look at the -- look at the macaroni. I glued it on myself. Jeff: Oh, uh, thanks, Clarence, but we've already got hats over here. plays and the art style changes grabs a slice of pizza ♪ There it is. ♪ ♪ '' Oh, yeah.'' ♪ ♪ So cheesy. ♪ music scene ends Jeff: But you can still wear your own hat if you want. Clarence: on his hat Cheesy pizza! tries to get a slice, but the pizza is over Clarence: Groans and the kids sit around a table Jeff: Now it's time for presents. Jeff is about done recieving his presents, Sumo gives his present to Jeff Sumo: Happy birthday, buddy. looks at the present. It is a ball with a furry tail - Yeah! pretends to like it Jeff: Oh, thank you. the present into the box of things to sell, under the table Now that we got our presents out of the way, let's get this bowl-a-rama going. - All right! cuts to children recieving their bowling shoes "shoes man" gives Kimby her bowling shoes, and Clarence is next Clarence: One pair of shoes, please. "Big boy" size. Man: Okay, but what size is that? Clarence: Oh, uh, his foot to the shoes man it's about this big. now has bowling shoes Sumo: Oh, yeah. away his other shoes Jeff: Hey, everyone, gather 'round. Before we start, I thought we could go over a few rules. Let's see. Order will go, to the children boy, girl, boy, girl. Try to keep all your pins in your own lane. Oh, and I made this pie chart for you guys. The blue represents the -- Percy: Um, I have a question. When we're gonna bowl? 'cause I thought this was a bowling party. Farts Jeff: Well, actually, we're doing rules first, then bowling. Clarence: Oh! Um, Sumo said there was gonna be 100 pizzas. Sumo: I didn't say that. Clarence: And I only saw one pizza. So I was wondering when the rest of the 99 were coming out. Jeff: Actually, Clarence, you showed up late, so we ate all the pizza. But we do have cake coming out later, so there's nothing to worry about. So, the standard bowling cycle provides two opportunities... Clarence: Thinking There's gotta be a way. Mm. There's got to be a way. Jeff: European rules indicate using nine pins... looks up at one of the TV hanging from the ceiling, which mentions a free pizza to anyone who gets a perfect score in bowling - Yeah. Clarence: Gasps Cheesy pizza. Jeff: Now, let's get this party started! Whoo-hoo! Clarence: Sumo, wait! I know how we're gonna get that pizza. to the TV Sumo: Grunts Alright. music plays grabs a bowling ball and throws it Clarence: Grunts Come on. Come on. Come on. goes to the left Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. ball doesn't hit any pin Aah! title card music plays throws his 3 bowling balls Sumo: Grunting throws a bowling ball Kimby: Grunts ball doesn't hit any pin Come on! tries to throw another ball Sumo: Hyah! fingers get stuck in the bowling ball Huh? Groans throws a bowling ball but it doesn't hit any pin bowling ball falls on Percy Percy: Cries tries to get his fingers out the bowling ball Sumo: Aah! Breehn: The power of probability! a bunch of bowling ball, but none of them hit pins That's it! ends Breehn: Hey, Jeff, I-I know it's your birthday and everything, but what do you think about putting up some bumpers? Jeff: Well, I guess that would make it easier. But we could also do it the real way. in Spanish plays ♪ Mis zapatos están limpios ♪ ♪ Mi bola está pulida ♪ ♪ Mi ropa está planchada ♪ ♪ Juguemos a bolos ♪ ♪ Ay, casi. Ay ♪ throws the ball but as everyone else, he doesn't knock any pin ♪ Es importante estirarse bien ♪ Jeff: Wha! Even better than last time. Clarence: I don't know how we're gonna get that pizza, Sumo. Look at Jeff out there. I just wish he'd knock down a pin or something. clatter TV: Winner, winner! We have a winner! Clarence: Winner? Gasps TV: We have a winner! We have a winner! and Sumo go cheer with Jeff Clarence: Jeff! You did it, buddy! You did it! You really are a good bowler. I never doubted of you, Jeff. Jeff: Thanks, guys, but did what? Clarence: Did what? Just look on the TV. chatter Jeff and Sumo look on the TV, but the real winner was actually Gilben, then, the boys look at Gilben's party All: Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Jeff: Another birthday? in Jeff's party look at Gilben's party Jeff: Alright, people, I know that noise was loud, but let's get back to bowling. Chuckles Eyes on your own lane. Key to success. Breehn: at Gilben's party Whoa, he has bumpers. Is this gonna be a double birthday? Jeff: Come on, guys. We know there's only one birthday, and it's mine. shows up from Gilben's party Camden: Greetings, Jeff. Gilben asked me to say happy birthday, so bah. Jeff: Oh. Uh... Camden: He also wants to know if you would like our parties to form an alliance. A "double birthday", if you will. Jeff: No, thanks. We kind of have our own thing going on. Kid: Gilben! Camden: Okay, well, Gilben sends his blessings. leaves Bah. Jeff: Sends his blessing. What does that even mean? cuts to Clarence eating pizza Pizza" music plays ♪ I can't believe I'm gonna eat ya. ♪ ♪ Is this really happening? Mmm. ♪ ♪ Get in my mouth. ♪ Clarence: pizza Slurping ♪ Oh, yeah. ♪ cuts back to Jeff Jeff: Alright, guys, a bowling ball who's ready for another round of watch Jeff get a stri... out everyone went to Gilben's party kids are shown in Gilben's party Breehn: Happy birthday! Kimby: Happy birthday, Gilben! Sumo: Happy birthday! Kid: Happy birthday. is dissapointed Jeff: Uh, well Chuckles I guess it's just you and me. Belson: a game Scoffs I hate bowling. Belson's Game: Barks Good job. shows up in Jeff's party Clarence: Hey, birthday buddy. How come you're over here and not over at Gilben and your's double birthday? a slice of pizza Jeff: What the heck is a double birthday? Is that even a thing? Why is everyone saying that? Sighs Everyone saw you run over and eat that dumb pizza, and those dumb bumpers, and they all ran off. the bowling ball back to its place Ran off to Gilben. That charming snake. Clarence: Aw, it's not so bad. Come on, Jeff. Jeff to Gilben's party Jeff: Hey, wait. No. Clarence: Let's mingle. Jeff: Gosh, stop manhandling me. Gilben's party conversations Jeff: Wow. What's going on? - Come on. Come on. Come on. controls his bowling ball to hit all the pins cheering TV: Winner, winner! We have a winner! We have a winner! We have a winner! Jeff: He's using bumpers! How do you get a perfect game from using bumpers? Percy: I heard that playing with bumpers is just as hard as playing without them. Jeff: Says who? Percy: Uh... my uncle. He's the -- he made bumpers. He invented bumpers. You believe me, right? to Gilben's party All: Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! Gilben! takes Sumo's hat Sumo: Ow! Jeff: the hat as a megaphone Attention, everyone! Jeff's birthday guest, come back. There's no double birthday. There's two single birthdays. Chuckles Easy mistake, I know. So, if you can just -- woman arrives with the cake Woman: Hey, kids. We heard that you guys combined your birthday parties. That's so mature. notices the cake spells "Happy Birthday Gilben! & Companion" Woman: We decided to help make it official with this cake. Jeff: Um, my name's Jeff. Woman: Oh, dear. I'll fix that for you right away. conversations the word "Companion" is shown crossed out with the name George next to it buzzes Camden: It's time to sing the song of birth. And a one, and a two, and a ready, let's go. All: ♪ It's someone birthday. ♪ ♪ Let's all shout hooray. ♪ ♪ Invite all the children... ♪ covers his eyes Jeff: Thinking Gilben. The golden boy. With that luscious hair. Pristine smile, good people skills. I swear if I hear his name one more time, I'll -- ♪ Children... ♪ ♪ To celebrate Gilben. ♪ blows on the cake really hard, sending frosting and candles on Gilben's face Camden: You've ruined Gilben's cake! Jeff: It's not his cake! It was supposed to be mine! Then both of ours. I -- but -- it was supposed -- wasn't even that! Clarence: Jeff, pal, take it easy. Jeff: Clarence, this is practically your fault! You started this whole Gilben craze! And now you won't even stand up for your best friend? Gilben: wind Jeff: Huh? Gilben: doing his spooky wind Jeff: I am not being a baby. You took over my whole party. Gilben: wind Camden: Gasps Gilben! Jeff: Gasps That's it! on Gilben Aah! There can only be one birthday! punches Jeff in his face Jeff: You get that one for free. landing All: Oh! Oh! Jeff: Grunting to punch Gilben How are you dodging everything? pushes Jeff away All: Ooh! takes Sumo's bowling ball, which was stuck in his hand Jeff: Give me that. Sumo: Whoa, thanks, man. Jeff: up No, thank you. heavily to Gilben What am I doing, you ask? Something I should've done a long time ago. Aah! throws the bowling ball and it hits all the pins clatter TV: ringing Winner, winner! We have a winner! We have a winner! We have a winner! leaves Pete's Bowlarama goes outside looking for Jeff Clarence: Jeff, don't become a super villain and destroy everything with a bowling ball and bowling-themed gadgets! Jeff: I'm over here. runs up to Jeff, who is sit on the sidewalk Clarence: Jeff, I'm sorry. Jeff: It's not your fault, Clarence. Although you did seem more excited to see pizza than me. sits on the sidewalk Clarence: I have a pizza problem. Jeff: But I overreacted. Big time. I-I just wanted things to go exactly as planned, you know, for one day. Clarence: I'm really sorry today didn't turn out perfect. You're pretty much the most perfect person I know. So, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make the rest of your day even perfecter. off his birthday hat But first, birthday boy needs a birthday hat. his birthday hat on Jeff's head Jeff: Thanks. at Sumo's gift when it moves around By the way, this toy's actually kind of neat. It's like, I can't look away. Clarence: Oh, yeah. goes outside Sumo: Hey, what are you guys doing? Jeff and Sumo go back inside Gilben: wind Jeff: Oh. Hey, Gilben. Uh, I just wanted to apologize for making a mess of things. And trying to beat you up, and I'll just leave you guys alone. Happy birthday. Camden: Jeffrey, wait. has a cake saying "Happy Birthday, Jeff" in his hands Jeff: Wow. I-Is that for me? Gilben: Smiling wind Jeff: Gee, thanks, Gilben, but where did you get another cake so quickly? Gilben: wind Laugther Jeff: Oh! Oh, Gilben! You're just too much. End es:El problema de la pizza/Transcripción Category:Transcripts